Priority is claimed to British patent application Ser. No. 9922898.3 filed Sep. 29, 1999.
Not Applicable.
The invention related to a board game.
Entertainment or recreational board games in which a player throws dice or spins a wheel or used some other means for generating a random number which represents moves are well known.
The invention is directed to a board game and to a method for playing a novel board game. The playing surface used for the game is a two-dimensional generally rectangular board having a surface which includes positions representing real and/or imaginary regions in space. Paths are provided between various regions in space. Each player has a game piece which preferably represents a space ship or space shuttle. The player pieces are moved along the paths according to a random indicating means, such as dice, or a spinner, or a programmed random indicator.
Details of the board game are set forth in the following detailed description.